


Ion Vignette 11

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: This is where my failure to understand the site is making a mess.  This is part of a series of side ficlets, but if I post it as such, it's going to default to part 1, which it is not.  So I'm going to hope that I can fix all that at some point.Still going backward in 'when was it originally posted' time...





	Ion Vignette 11

**Author's Note:**

> This is where my failure to understand the site is making a mess. This is part of a series of side ficlets, but if I post it as such, it's going to default to part 1, which it is not. So I'm going to hope that I can fix all that at some point.  
> Still going backward in 'when was it originally posted' time...

It was like a crime scene. Where all the major suspects were four years old.

Not knowing where Duo was in all the chaos, I dutifully called out, ‘Marco!’ though I’d never really understood why… but it made him grin like a loon every time, so I didn’t much care. 

‘Polo!’ he returned and I followed his voice toward the back of the house, stepping carefully over the ‘bodies’ as I went.

He met me in the doorway of his studio and judging from the look on his face, I’d say he’d had a productive day, though I hadn’t known there was any new project on his plate. He was fairly bouncing on the balls of his feet, and when I tried to look past him to where his easel usually sat, I noted it was turned so I couldn’t see it until he was ready. 

‘Duo?’ I had to ask, ‘was there a teddy bear orgy while I was at work, or exactly what happened in the living room?’

His burst of laughter had just a touch of maniacal in it, and I judged he was extremely pleased with whatever was on that easel. 

‘Sorry about that,’ he grinned, though he really didn’t seem to be. ‘I’ll pick them up. Your bear inspired me, but I wasn’t sure about style so I ended up going out for some variety. Though I ended up sticking with your choice… he’s plain, but pretty effective for the theme.’

I was burning to push past him to see what exactly we were talking about, but wouldn’t risk his big reveal for him for the world. 

‘It’s ok,’ I assured, ‘the toy drive runs the rest of the week. I can take it… him in on Friday.’

‘Him and all his friends, ‘ Duo grinned and I had to glance back at the battlefield of strewn teddies all over the living room. The one hanging upside down by one leg from the stairway railing was kind of disturbing. I couldn’t help wondering if they would all fit in the back of my car. Or how the hell I would carry them all into the building. Perhaps Thursday and Friday… 

‘Do I get to see?’ I finally couldn’t help but ask, curiosity fairly making me nuts. 

‘Close your eyes,’ I was commanded and with a wry grin and a sigh, I complied. 

He took my hand and I felt myself maneuvered carefully around to the front of the easel. Duo let go and I heard him step away. 

‘Ok, you can open them now,’ he said, his voice that one I loved above all others… the happy, excited, proud one. 

It was not exactly what I’d been expecting. 

I blinked for a second, torn between reaching out to snatch the poor bear up in my arms, and wanting to weep for his plight. 

He wasn’t just a toy anymore… not an it. He was a bear; the essence of what a teddy bear should be. Fuzzy and brown and… once loved, his little muzzle frozen in a perpetual smile. 

He was lying on his back in the grass, grass that was alive with movement from the wind rushing in from the storm billowing up all around. The sky was black and roiling and you could feel the air turning chill and damp; the wind picking up. Could hear the rumble of the thunder coming. A storm to threaten roofs and trees and life. 

Far away… so far out of reach… there was a solid, warm looking house. A house with lights in the windows. A house that was sheltering some family. Maybe some other toys. Maybe a child who had run in away from the storm. Maybe a child who had been dragged away by a panicked parent . It looked snug and safe and ... too, too far away. 

And the bear’s eyes, above that frozen smile… were terrified. Black button eyes should not be able to convey that much fear. Should not be able to look so bleak… so abandoned. So alone. So hopeless.

I found I had to blink my eyes clear. 

‘Yes!’ Duo crowed and threw his arms around me. ‘It works!’

‘Damn,’ I muttered into his hair and found I needed to hold him pretty close for a minute. ‘Duo Maxwell… you are a somewhat twisted man, you know that?’

He snickered against my shoulder, happy as a kid in a candy store and I could hear the grin in his voice. ‘Ain’t it the truth?’

I snorted and he drew back finally to look at the painting with me. 

‘Love,’ I had to tell him, ‘that is the single most depressing thing I’ve ever seen.’

I thought his face would split when his grin somehow widened.

‘Awesome,’ he proclaimed, fairly leaking satisfaction. ‘I’m thinking about a whole series. The juxtaposition of the pure innocence of the bears against the backgrounds. Teddy bears have this built in history… this sense of what they are that speaks to…’

I listened to his words with half an ear… plans for more bear chaos and more depressing as hell paintings, but I mostly just drank in the sight and feel of my husband in his creative mode. Happy… confident… proud of his own achievements… his own abilities. Smiling and animated and all together beautiful.

And when he wound down a bit… we spent the rest of the evening staging bears, and it turns out with my Preventers background… I wasn’t half bad at it.


End file.
